Happily Ever After
by corn-on-the-bob
Summary: if I had ended the story. this is how it would happen. contains highly Biased opinions of almost every character.
1. prolouge!

Happily Ever After – a Feudal Fairytale's end.

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own the characters or places sited in this story. Rumiko Takahashi does. It'd be odd if I did**.

* * *

Okay, so here's my huge explanation spewing before I let you read the fanwork. First of all, reading this will take a sort of leap-of-faith, in terms of continuity. Because whereas I lost interest in the INUYASHA series, my friends have not, so I know one or two things I probably shouldn't. And if you ask me, the series has gone on a season or two too long. I can't keep up. So, here are things, as they will appear in the fan fiction. 1) This story takes place before jeromaru /kageromaru /that other sin against god naraku spawn, goshinki, but after kanna and kagura. 2) I know, and therefore the characters will know, that naraku is keeping his heart in that baby. I don't _understand _the baby theory, but I know it's in there. 3) Kikyo. I don't know if it's kikIyo, or kikyo, but I'm going with the latter. On a side note, she's still alive. Someone told me she died again, but whatever, for my purposes, she's still hanging around, being un-dead. 4) While I'm spelling people's names, let's talk about shippo, sota, and koga. Some people spell these names with "u" 's stuck in after the "o". I don't, and neither does the manga. Don't question it. OKAY! So with that cleared up, let's just pretend this could ever happen and enjoy the lovely story.

* * *

The sun hadn't even thought about rising, yet already Kagome's alarm clock had been blaring away fro twenty minutes. Sprawled on the bed, still in her street clothes and shoes with history books and half-written notes strewn about, the raven –haired girl slept deeply. Her hair was tangled about a pencil formerly perched above her right ear, and she made strange whistling sounds with her nose every time she exhaled. Her bedroom door creaked open, and silently, Sota slipped through the doorway in a T-shirt, boxers, and mismatched socks pulled up past his knees. Squinting in the lamplight, Sota sneaked up to the nightstand and turned off the alarm clock. Careful not to disturb his sister, Sota cleared the paper and books from her bed, and pulled the thick quilt up around her shoulders. Lastly, he turned off the table lamp and returned to his room for some last minute sleep.

Four Hours Later, Kagome awoke with a glass-shattering Scream.


	2. Once upon a time

All right readers. As I'm sure you've noticed, that first update was really short. So, here come those highly biased opinions I mentioned. Anyway, you will note that this chapter will contain totally irrational cussing. And I mean **totally irrational. **You'll see why.

"What the hell, Kagome? You're three hours late and when I show up you scream to me? It's your own damn fault I have to come get you, let alone that you even have to come back all the time and fetch the damn shikon jewel shards anyway. I should leave you to collect them yourself, but you so helpless, not to mention useless, and you'd never leave me alone…" Inuyasha leaned against the doorway, drumming his long, sharp, iron-hard claws against the wall and making small holes in it. Vaguely he realised that Kagome hadn't noticed him there, and that made him angrier. Glaring, Inuyasha waited for Kagome to acknowledge him standing there, still, Kagome raced around the room, grabbing anything she could and ramming it into her morbidly obese backpack. A hairbrush, a romance novel, a game console, a dirty pair of socks. She muttered inaudible things under her breath, never once showing any indication she knew Inuyasha was four feet away. Inuyasha flicked his left, dog-like ear with a soft 'pwik' sound. This was his chance to try something he hadn't done in years. Taking a breath, the hanyou tried to remember his last record. Twenty-one. Checking that no one but Kagome was around, he began. "Shit. Ass. Damn. Bastard. Crap. Bitch. Cunt. Uh… fuck-tard." listing curses was Inuyasha's favourite Pastime. However, of late, the opportunity never seemed to arise. Sango and Kagome would undoubtedly hit him for it, Shippo would tattle, and the one time he tried it around Miroku, the black-haired youth had put on some outrageous fanfare about how Inuyasha was tainting his "monkish-ly virgin ears." As if anything about miroku was virgin. Inuyasha was at sixteen swears and counting… "Crapfuck, fuck-face … ass-face, ass-hat…. er…. buttmunch…. BUTTOCKS!"

"SIT BOY!" BAM. It was unfortunate for Inuyasha (who's face was now firmly lodged into the floor) that Kagome had tuned in at just that moment, for Kagome had been about to change, and had her jeans pulled halfway down her butt, exposing several inches of pale cheek. Immediately she assumed that Inuyasha's proclamation of 'Buttocks' had been in direct relation to her own. Quickly she re-covered her nakedness, and stammered, "How DARE you- I was just- and you- when I- SIT! BAM. When Inuyasha's brain popped out of the back of his head and settled back into his skull, he slowly extracted his face from Kagome's rosewood floor and glared up at the girl tapping her foot impatiently by his left, pointed ear. She glared back. Neither moved. Finally, Sota sauntered into the room.

"Kagome? Inuyasha's been here for like…two and a half hours. Are you going back through the well today or what? You really shouldn't yell at him. Kagome crossed her arms and turned her back on the boys, her nose held high in the air.

"Sota? Please take Inuyasha to the kitchen. I'm getting dressed. Then, and only then, will we leave." As soon as Kagome's brother had led the Silver haired demon out of the room, Kagome locked the door and leaned against it, resting her head in one hand. She did like Inuyasha well enough, almost loved him, although she couldn't imagine why. With a sigh, Kagome crossed the room and began braiding her hair as she picked out something to wear into the feudal era. It was getting colder nowadays. She decided upon a sun-yellow woollen skirt that brushed the floor, and a tight, white cotton sweater with a hood and one large pocket on the stomach. The sleeves were patterned with a rose vines twisting up to her shoulders. Distantly she wondered why she never wore a durable pair of pants, which would be smart, and always ended up wearing her school uniform, but she dismissed the thought. She liked this outfit. From the depths of her dresser drawer, Kagome unearthed her Diary. And looked at the photo-booth style pictures between her two most recent entries. Her and Inuyasha. The pictures had been taken two weeks after this whole feudal era mess got started. She smiled at the images. Inuyasha Trying to catch a butterfly that had flown into the booth, Inuyasha trying to sniff the camera lens, Inuyasha Recoiling from the flash, Inuyasha trying to murder the camera. They were not the best pictures, but they were well enough. And they were cute. Kagome closed the book and threw it into her overflowing, beastly backpack. It was bound to be an interesting day.


	3. Down the rabbit hole,er,Well

Alright, so originally this was going to be part of the first chapter, but the document was to fat or something and I had to cut it down. So. Now we're getting somewhere. Not that Hojo's behaviour is the direct fault of MistoMeshai

;) Read on, enjoy!

When Kagome walked into the kitchen, Inuyasha was drinking a bowl of miso and waving a sausage wildly between his chopsticks. Seemingly he was into one of his "being a man" speeches Sota often listened to. Inuyasha cut off in mid sentence, and pushed a bowl of beef flavour instant noodles across the table toward Kagome.

"For you. Eat fast, I'll leave you behind." Then he turned back to Sota and continued his speech. Kagome smiled as she sipped the hot broth. 'For you.' was the nicest thing Inuyasha had said all week.

Just as Inuyasha instructed, Kagome Ate quikly and before ten minutes were up, she and Inuyasha were out the door, tripping over Buyo, the fat calico lazing in the sunlight. Before the two were halfway across the temple's courtyard, however, Kagome heard a familiar bicycle bell from the gate. Hojo. Kagome pushed Inuyasha into a nearby bush and ran to her would-be-boyfriend. He was just as much an idiot as Inuyasha, but much more pleasant company and with a kinder nature. However, today Hojo's usual smile was replaced by an awkward look, and he seemed tense. Even as he spoke, everything about him radiated nervousness.

"Hey Kagome. It's good to see you feeling well. Now, I know that this isn't going to be easy, but I really hope you're going to understand this. Not that I'm hoping you're- it's not a bad thing if you are though, I just meant- oh god."

"Slow down Hojo, what is it you're trying to say?"

Hojo took a slow, deep breath. "Alright Kagome. I know we've sort of been dating, and this isn't a good time, what with you're health being what it is, but, we haven't REALLY done much dating and I hope you'll understand that I've come to realise… Kagome's smile faded. True, Hojo wasn't really the person Kagome wanted, but he was wasting her time. She raised one eyebrow, just before Hojo spilled his heart. " I'M SORRY KAGOME BUT I LOVE BOIZ!"

Kagome was stunned. She usually handled rejection well, but never had she been cast off for men. Hojo seemed even more high-strung now. With a quick "hopetoseeyouinschooltodaykagomenicetalkingtoyougottagobye!" Hojo climbed onto his bike and sped away with Olympic gold medal speed. Kagome stood at the gate, shocked at her newfound knowledge, until Inuyasha came up behind her, and growled.

"Exactly _WHY_did you feel the need to push me into the **THORN BUSH?**

Kagome just blushed. With a scoff, Inuyasha strode off to the shack built around the bone eater's well, Buyo following In hopes of getting petted. Kagome too, followed, and watched as Inuyasha jumped down with a deadly, demonic grace. Kagome scratched Buyo's head. "I'll be back soon Buyo, keep out of trouble, kay?" and with that, Kagome slipped over the well's edge.

Kagome felt as if she were sliding through a thick Gel, as cold as ice. She couldn't see, and she seemed to be pulled gently in all directions. Reality fell away…

Then Kagome's feet hit hard packed dirt. Pulling herself up from the well with a vine, Kagome swung her legs over the edge of the well and picked up the furry red flash that streaked toward her.

"Hey Shippo, did you miss me?" she asked, smiling. Shippo grinned back and nodded. They hugged.

"I hate to break up the love-fest." Inuyasha half yelled, already about twenty meters away and looking eager to leave. "But let's go already!"

"Now Inuyasha, patience is a virtue you know." Emerging from around a tall, thick tree, the owner of the cool, teasing voice, the tall and attractive monk miroku smirked in the way only miroku could.

"And what do _you _know about virtues, lecher?" came a second, female voice from the other side of the tree. Sango, the muscular girl in demon slaying armour and a pink kimono raised one unimpressed eyebrow.

"And what were you two doing behind that tree?" Shippo muttered, low enough that only he and Kagome could hear. Kagome giggled like an airhead, stood and ran towards Inuyasha, grateful to be back among friends that knew she wasn't sick, and who talked about more than boys. She only moved a few steps however, before an unearthly moaning came from the well behind her.

**MOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

Kagome turned, and looked down the well, and dropped Shippo. "Oh my god." She murmured. "It's Buyo."


End file.
